witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Rush
In Chapter III, shortly after leaving The New Narakort following the banquet (if certain conditions have been fulfilled), the witcher is accosted by a young boy who tells him that the bank is being robbed and that Velerad has sent for him. So begins Gold Rush. If Gold Rush is not triggered at this point, the other conditions have not been fulfilled. See below. Walkthrough At a certain point in Chapter III, a child will inform you about a robbery in progress in the Vivaldi and Sons bank — this marks the beginning of the quest. Follow the little boy to the Trade Quarter (if you managed to elude him long enough to leave the Trade Quarter in the first place) and towards Vivaldi and Sons bank. There is a large crowd in front of the bank / out back of the town hall and Velerad is among them. Speak with Velerad. He will tell you about the situation, and depending on which path you choose, how to enter the bank. :Scoia'tael path: If you choose to help Yaevinn, the conversation options at this point look like Geralt intends to try to work alone. He should ask if there is another way in. This prompts Velerad to suggest that he can enter the bank via the warehouse adjacent to the town hall and provide the necessary key. Once inside, kill the fleders and proceed to the second floor, where more fleders await. Go through the door to the upper floor of the town hall. From there, go downstairs and into the bank (the door at the bottom of the stairs). Once inside the bank proper, and if you have completed Echoes of Yesterday, you will have a short chat with Ren Grouver who will tell you that he is not a good negotiator, and to proceed to the basement and speak with Yaevinn. Otherwise, one of the Scoia'tael swordsmen (determined randomly) will ask Geralt if he is there to negotiate when spoken to. Answering in the negative will cause the Scoia'tael to attack and the quest automatically selects for the Order path. Answering in the affirmative causes the elf to tell Geralt to go to the basement to see Yaevinn. You will get one last chance change your mind when you find Yaevinn, but this is the Scoia'tael path description so you will stick with him. This means killing off a few kikimora blocking his means of escape. or :Order path: If you choose to help Siegfried, you will enter through the town hall and meet the knight inside where he will basically tell you to kill the elves. You can argue, but if you want to stick with the Order, you will be forced to kill the elves. Yaevinn, however, will manage to get away and come back to say some nasty things to you later. or :Witcher / neutral path: If you choose to work alone, you can try all you want, but you will have to choose a side. I do not think you can get away with helping neither side, but perhaps it is possible. No matter how the plot unfolds, Yaevinn makes a getaway and goes into hiding. This concludes the quest. If you need to find Yaevinn from this stage on, he will be at Golan Vivaldi's house, but if you did not side with him, there is not much point. Trigger Conditions & Related Quests * This quest is related to the following quests: A Posh Reception, Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under. The way it is triggered is dependent on how you proceed to do them. * If A Posh Reception is completed before Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, it is possible to complete only it and either Echoes of Yesterday or Six Feet Under. * If A Posh Reception has been completed, Gold Rush is triggered when Geralt completes Echoes of Yesterday and exits the sewers either into the Trade Quarter or the Temple Quarter. The teleporter in the elven temple is disabled at the completion of Echoes of Yesterday and only becomes active again after Gold Rush has been completed. * Alternatively, if A Posh Reception has been completed, Gold Rush is triggered immediately after Geralt completes Six Feet Under by talking to Siegfried. * If A Posh Reception has been completed AND Geralt has received both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, completing Six Feet Under will cause Echoes of Yesterday to fail as Geralt realizes that Yaevinn is robbing the bank. How he knows this is not explained and will cause the journal entries for Echoes of Yesterday to look very strange. * If A Posh Reception has been completed AND Geralt has received both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, completing Echoes of Yesterday will not cause Six Feet Under to fail. However, the following behavior occurs: If Geralt chooses the Order path in the bank, Siegfried will simply talk about the medal he is due to receive from the Grand Master. If Geralt chooses the Scoia'tael path in the bank, Siegfried will denounce him angrily and refuse to talk to him. Six Feet Under remains active in the Journal, but presumably can not be completed in either case and will ultimately fail at the end of the chapter, unless something else happens later. That has not been tested. * If A Posh Reception has NOT been completed, then it is possible to complete both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, but Six Feet Under must be completed first for that to happen, in any order (EE). In this case, Gold Rush is triggered upon exiting the New Narakort after completing A Posh Reception. (On occasion the boy will NOT appear to start the quest. If this happens, the quest isn't broken. Approach the bank to begin.) Notes * At the end of this quest, it would seem that the easiest way out of the sewers would be via teleporter in the elven ruins (you are nearly there anyway), but mysteriously that teleporter is not active for this quest. It is active before the quest, and again after, but not during. You are forced to go back through the sewers to exit. * Additionally, if you choose the Order path, you must return to the bank (from the outside) after completing the quest to alert Velerad of this fact. If you do not, he will just stand there indefinitely. For the Scoia'tael and neutral paths, this does not occur. He returns to the guardhouse on his own. * Please be careful with your choice, since your choice in this quest will have a significant plot impact on Chapter IV's Free Elves quest. Once you have chosen to fight against a particular side in this quest, you can no longer support that side in Chapter IV. You can not change your mind. (So, as they say in one movie about shining cups, choose wisely.) * Depending on the path you choose the phases will differ from what is shown below. Phases The Bank Robbery Some kid ran up to me and told me Vivaldi's bank in the Trade Quarter is being robbed. I should take a closer look. Someone is robbing Vivaldi's bank. I should see what's going on. Entering / Siegfried Enter alone: Help Siegfried: |} The Choice I spoke with Yaevinn... I need to decide whether to side with him and his Scoia'tael fighters or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. I should decide whether to side with the Scoia'tael or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. (5000 XP) Negotiations Collapse Grouver decided against a peaceful resolution. Sad as it is… I must go below and nab Yaevinn. I must go below and nab Yaevinn. Monsters / The Fugitive Helped Yaevinn: Foiled Yaevinn: |} |} cs:Velká bankovní loupež de:Yaevinns Helden es:Los héroes de Yaevinn fr:Les héros de Yaevinn it:Gli eroi di Yaevinn hu:Aranyláz pl:Złoto dla zuchwałych Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests